


Come and Find Me

by twistedwings



Series: Power & Control [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom Lydia, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Sub Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwings/pseuds/twistedwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Lydia could command a room was natural. It was only a matter of time that she'd use it in the bedroom. But only with Allison could she fully explore it, only with Allison was she completely in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Find Me

"What's the safeword honey?" the whisper next to her ear made her jump slightly. Craning her neck up to expose herself in a form of submission, Allison leaned into the kiss that was planted right where her pulse point had been beating rapidly.

"Silver" Allison spoke, her voice laced with the anticipation and lust that filled her as soon as Lydia had placed the blindfold over her eyes. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands free, she had been so used to Lydia tying her up and having her way with her. The difference now was not only that she wasn't tied up, but that Lydia had made her dress in special lingerie. The responding 'Good girl' just made Allison preen as she heard the praise from her Dom.

A hand tracing the panties she had on pulled her from her thoughts slowly. The scratchy feeling of lace made her ache, made her squirm against her position on the floor. "You look so good in your little lace panties. Makes me want to fuck you into oblivion." Lydia's voice was pure sex. Allison doesn't remember when this had started, maybe it had been the day they'd gotten drunk or one of the nights spent talking about stupid exes. The way Lydia could command a room was natural. It was only a matter of time that she'd use it in the bedroom. But only with Allison could she fully explore it, only with Allison was she completely in control. "Would you like that? For me to fuck you into oblivion?" she whispered into Allison's neck as she placed a hand over her throat. Allison moaned in return, feeling the heat radiate through her body and between her thighs.

The sudden loss of Lydia's body heat made her panic slightly. She heard Lydia's heels clicking along the tiled floor, she wanted to beg her to come back. To fuck her. But she waited because she knew this was part of whatever Lydia was planning and no one dared to challenge Lydia on her plans. Again the clicking of heels, approaching footsteps. Lydia pulled Allison to her feet, leaned in to give her a kiss. The touch of Lydia's lips made the brunette want to attack her right then and there but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea, although punishment could be fun, Allison really wanted an orgasm tonight.

The kiss continued and made Allison's body jolt, feeling the excitement rush through her veins, she needed this. As soon as it was there, it was gone. The lips had been ripped away from her and only near her ear did she feel the slightest bit of movement. "Come and find me.." the breathy moan came out of Lydia's mouth and seemed to echo off the walls. The click of heels walking away was all that Allison heard as she waited, catching her breath from the kiss. The scent of Lydia's perfume was still fresh in the air, clinging to Allison's nostrils as she moved forward.

The only way she could really find her was this way, it was a new place. She began walking forward, feeling her way around to make sure she didn't run into anything. _Door. Wall. More Wall._ Allison moved along to the scent of Lydia, apparently she was getting close because the scent was getting fresher and fresher. Allison felt something, another door she thought and pushed. It opened quietly and she moved into the space, it was suddenly cold to her. The impatient tap of heels was heard almost silently within the room, _just how big was the room?_

Allison was tempted to take her blindfold off but decided against it. Not wanting to feel the wrath of her beautiful Dom when she most needed an orgasm. The ache between her thighs made her stop for just a second, the new surroundings made her shiver with anticipation and the thought of what Lydia was going to do to her made her hands grip at the wall slightly. She noticed that the click clack had stopped, turning her head to hear better, Allison was met with silence. All those years training with werewolves may have gotten her in trouble when it came to her Dom. Lydia knew what she was doing and Allison moved forward in hopes of moving to the right direction.

"Getting warmer.." the voice was so soft that if the room wasn't silent, she most likely wouldn't have heard it. All of the worry seemed to melt away when she heard the voice, it made her feel that little twinge of anticipation again. She moved forward eagerly, walking across what felt like wood. "Come and get me Ally." Lydia's voice was higher now and Allison felt it vibrate through her body and straight to her core. Allison's outstretched hands touched something soft and she stopped. It felt like cotton, soft and comfy. She knew that it had to be red, because even Lydia had her classic way of doing things.

"Lydia?" she called out into the silent room.

"I'm right here baby." the voice came from behind her and Allison shivered at the sweet breath that fanned across her neck. "Climb onto the bed sweetie." the command was soft but it didn't lack in any way the dominance that Lydia had possessed when in situations like this. Allison did as she was told and felt like she was going to die with the heat filling her body. "You've done such a good job today." Allison felt the bed dip and could barely care about the voice when she knew Lydia was getting closer. A smile spread across her face as she felt hands grab her ankles and pull, making her fall back onto the bed from her sitting position.

The lace was rubbing against her, scratching at her hips and making her wetter and wetter. She didn't know what was coming over her. It had always been this way with Lydia though, Allison was only just now realizing this. Lydia was always in control and she wanted her to be, she wanted commands and to react and oh did she react. The sensitive and tender hands that danced up her legs and thighs made her skin vibrate, leaving goose bumps in their path. Allison bit her lip to keep from begging.

When the hands had skated across her heated core she whimpered like hell. She knew Lydia had to be smirking right about now and she couldn't even look, though she was happy because she knew that if she saw those eyes and that smirk she'd lose it and give in to whatever was going on right now. The hands continued their mission upwards, going over her stomach and to her breasts. Her chest rose and fell deeply, her breath becoming quicker. She wanted to scream _'Just fuck me already'_ but all that came out was a breathy, "Please, I need you." Allison was caving and Lydia knew it.

The shorter girl climbed up the bed, placing open-mouthed kisses to Allison's body as she went. Her wet tongue slithering against her thighs and then her stomach, skipping entirely over the place that she was most needed. Lydia knew what she was doing as she moved, she wanted Allison to feel her everywhere when she left. She wanted her to think about her while she was at the gym, while she taught the men and women who ogled her. She wanted Allison to come find her.

Her teeth made an appearance when she had gotten to Allison's neck, nipping lightly at her collar bone and neck. The noises that Allison made were her driving force. Allison was so far gone right now, she'd do anything for the high that Lydia had given her. Right now she couldn't even remember her name, the teeth at her neck made her rise into the touch. She needed this, wanted this, had to have this. Lydia moved her hands down to cup at the lace that covered Allison's breasts, she loved the look of it on Allison's pale skin but she wanted it off. She pulled it down, right to the underside of her bosom, the underwire and cups pushing Allison's breast up further. This made them look rounder, beautiful, and ready.

Lydia's mouth watered and she reached down with a finger, circling the hardened pebble of Allison's rosy nipple. Her mouth was quickly attached to where her finger had been, sucking and licking as she swirled her tongue over it. Allison arched her back into the motion, silent pleas leaving her opened mouth as her eyes drew to a close. Her body swimming in the pleasure, she couldn't believe how far gone she was with such a small action. The moaning, groaning and sucking that flowed through the air was the only music that Lydia wanted to listen to.

After paying attention to both of Allison's breasts, which was torture by the way, Lydia moved down her body. Her fingers tracing patterns gently across the marble-like skin, afraid to break the beautiful art that was Allison. Soon enough Lydia was between her thighs, hovering over the very place Allison wanted her to be. "Allison, you have to tell me what you want." Lydia said in a sickly sweet voice, the only response she got was Allison bucking her hips upward, spreading her legs a little wider, the balls of her feet digging into the mattress. "Ah ah ah, use your words baby. Come on tell me what you want me to do to you."

Allison rocked her hips up, but was only pushed back down. She couldn't see a damn thing, couldn't tell if Lydia was close enough to her or not. "Fuck.. please."

The smirk was evident in Lydia's voice as she spoke, "Mmm, you're getting closer. I think you're missing one word." Allison was losing it, she hadn't even barely been touched and already she was panting and rutting like a dog in heat, her experience with werewolves proved her to be correct.

"Fuck, please fuck me." the words came out through gritted teeth, Lydia felt accomplished with herself and moved down further.

"Up" she said as she began tugging the lace off of Allison's hips, Allison eagerly followed instruction. Lydia quickly tossed the panties behind her and leaned forward placing a kiss on the wetness of Allison's heated core then blew hot air onto it. Allison rocked her hips up and tried to get the friction that Lydia wasn't giving. When Lydia teased her, it was exciting and then it was frustrating and downright mean. She was so close to begging, she pushed her hips up further but Lydia's soft hands held her down against the mattress.

"Please." Allison whined, she needed to be touched, to be felt, she needed to cum.

Even with the blindfold over her eyes, she could hear the smirk in Lydia's voice, "Well since you're being so polite." Allison snorted but it was silenced by one of Lydia's perfectly manicured fingers being pushed into her. She gasped, and sucked in all the breath she could. Her breathing hitched and she tossed her head back against the pillows beneath her. Lydia moved her finger like a pro, how could Allison be speechless from just one simple finger? Before she could even fathom the question, Lydia's finger was gone and then slammed back in with another. Allison cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head as she rocked her hips against them. Lydia had said something but Allison didn't hear any of it, she tried to focus her ears on the voices and all she heard was "Move." Lydia began pumping her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. Now Allison knew what she was saying, she was asking her to ride her fingers. She never understood how the redhead had gotten off of these kinds of things but she'd do anything to please her.

Allison had begun to ride the fingers that slipped in and out of her with an insane amount of ease. Her legs shook every time that Lydia's thumb had 'accidentally' rubbed up against her clit. She moaned out, her hands grabbing onto the edges of the mattress. She didn't know how this was happening. How was this the thing she had craved the most? A simple act could mean so much, could do so much to Allison. "Ah, fuck." she stuttered out at the rhythm of her hips. "More.." she begged, Lydia smiled up at her and then latched onto her clit with her tongue, fingers still pushing in and out at a blunt pressure. The coil in Allison's stomach began to form as she rode Lydia's fingers and mouth. "Can I please?" Allison asked, she needed release, but she needed to ask permission first.

"Well you have been a good girl. Yes you may _cum._ " Lydia all but growled out, she removed her fingers and quickly replaced them with her tongue. She grabbed onto her hips and began guiding Allison on her face. Allison's legs began to shake, she knew that Lydia's hands would leave bruises on her hips. The blindfold made the stars in her eyes brighter and soon she was out of control. Her vision clouded and then she was coming with a shout.

Lydia took pride in making Allison come, it had happened about 8 more times that night. Now while they were a tangled mess of limbs in bed, she looked at Allison and she knew. Allison didn't have to come find her, she was already hers. Allison all sleepy eyed and spent because of Lydia just made her swell with happiness. She wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't want to dominate anyone other than her beautiful Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
